dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
List of locations in Dragon Quest V
This is a list of locations in Dragon Quest V. Castles and Towns Mortal World * Whealbrook (Santa Rosa) : A town in the middle of the northern continent. Pankraz and the hero live in a house here. There is a deep cave in the village. After Coburg invades, it is turned into ruins. * Roundbeck (Alcapa) : A town west of Whealbrook, it contains a large inn. Bianca is the foster daughter of the innkeeper, Whitey Whitaker. * Uptaten Towers (Lenoire Castle): A haunted castle to the north of Roundbeck. The rulers of the castle, King Eric and Queen Sofia, had no child, so their royal line came to an end. * Coburg (Reinhart) : A castle town to the northeast of Whealbrook. It is the home of Princes Harry and Wilbur. Pankraz and the hero are caught up in a dispute over the line of succession. * Fortuna (Oracleberry) : A town south of Whealbrook. There is a large casino at the center of town. This town contains many shops, including the only fortune-tellers in the game, which only do business at night: the "Oracle house" and "Baba's fortune-telling shop". * Heaven's Above Abbey: The Hero and Harry wash ashore at this remote temple, where they are cared for until they recover. Maria begins her studies here as a disciple of the Goddess. * Lodestar Harbour (Port Selmi) : A port town on the northwestern continent. It has a lighthouse and a large saloon. In the PS2 version there is also a lottery. * Hay (Kabochi) : A small village to the south of Lodestar Harbour. The inhabitants are suspicious of strangers; they have recently been plagued by a monster living in a cave to the west. * Zoomingale (Rurafen) : A town west of Lodestar Harbour. It is built in a labyrinthine fashion to prevent attacks by monsters. An alchemist named Professor Toilen Trubble is researching a special spell. * Mostroferrato (Salabona): A town in the southeast part of the continent. A millionaire named Rodrigo Briscoletti lives in a large mansion, and there is also a large church here. Briscoletti built a lookout tower to protect the town. * Stockenbarrel (Mountain village): An unnamed village to the north of Mostroferrato. Whitey and Bianca have emigrated here from Roundbeck. The village also manages the gates which block access to the Waterfall Cavern. The inhabitants are skilled at making veils. * Helmunaptra (Telpador) : A castle in the southwestern, desert continent. Cleohatra governs here, and guards the helmet of the Legendary Hero. * Battenberg (Chizotto): A village deep in the mountains of the southeastern continent, to the south of Granvania. The castle is visible from a suspension bridge in the town. It is connected to the ground by a network of caves, with the southern cave near Knot Welcome Inne and the northern cave near Gotha. In the PS2 and DS versions, it is covered with snow. * Gotha (Granvania) : A castle in a forest on the southeastern continent. Its architecture is similar to that of Neuschwanstein Castle. It is the home of Pankraz and the hero. A whole town is safely nestled inside the castle. The Rite of Passage is to the northwest. * Northminster (name unknown): A chapel northwest of Gotha. The faux chancellor of Gotha leaves a pair of talaria behind, which the party uses to fly here en route to a nearby tower, where the Hero's wife is held hostage. * Lofty Peak (El Heven): Madalena's hometown, a village in a basin on the northeastern continent. It is governed by four elders. In the SFC version it is an elaborate three-dimensional structure elevated on columns; in the PS2 and DS versions it is a mountain. They have traditionally guarded the gate to the Demon World, and kept the secret of how to open it, but in recent times that skill has been lost. * Castle Zenithia (クラウド城 or ゼニスの城): The traditional home of the Master Dragon, as seen in the fourth game. But one of the Orbs that powered it was lost, so it fell from the sky, landing in a lake to the south of Lofty Peak. If the Orb were replaced, it could fly once more. * Tower of Heaven: A tower on the central continent. It is much the same as in Dragon Quest IV, but is dilapidated and has lost the top floors. * Faerie Palace: North of the Tower of Heaven, hidden amid a fog-shrouded lake, is the castle of the faerie queen. The second floor is decorated with a mysterious picture. * Crocodilopolis (Great Temple): A large temple at the top of Sentobereth Mountain, in the north of the central continent. It is dedicated to the Order of Zugzwang. The founder of the Order, Korol, lives in the labyrinth underneath it. It can only be reached with the aid of the Master Dragon. Faerie Realm This plane is smaller than the mortal world. It is visited in the first and third eras; it is in winter in the first era, and spring in the second. In the third era of the SFC version, only the village is accessible; but the PS2 and DS versions allow the player to leave and explore the surrounding fields. * Faerie Lea (Faerie village) : The only village in the faerie realm. Humans, faeries, and monsters all live here together. It is ruled by Treacle. Dark World The evil world which is the home of the Great Demonlord. Also known as the Demon World. There is no distinction between day and night here; it is always dark. * Precaria (Gehenna): The only town in the Dark World. It is inhabited by demons who have been turned into humans by Madalena. It has a different layout and appearance in the SFC and PS2 versions. * Mt Zugzwang (Evil Mountain): The peak upon which Grandmaster Nimzo dwells. It is the final dungeon of the game. * Mysterious cave: A cave hidden to the south of the Evil Mountain. (It is the hidden dungeon). It is inhabited by the strongest monsters, and filled with complex traps, including an infinite loop. Estark sleeps in the deepest part of the cave. * Category:Location lists